In the field of hand tool, the force required to operate the tool can be of great importance. In particular, cutting tools often require the application of great force in order to cut the material desired. For many individuals, this can present a problem, and require the use of tools other than hand tools. In the past, this problem has been partially resolved by employing compound devices for multiplying the force applied through mechanical advantage.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adornment for a bottle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bottle adornment and attachment device that is robust.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bottle adornment and attachment device that is effective.